Aklaristan
Info Aklaristan is SunnyKhan688's first official nation and the biggest one so far. Official Name: The Islamic Monarchy Republic Of Aklaristan.(The Nation of the Warriors) National Anthem of Aklaristan (Official):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxRHoxrgN5kLyrics: O Aklaristan! We love and welcome all! (x2) We have our strength and courage.(x1) To fight for our own justice! (x1) Allah is great!(x2) Let glory shine throughout our nation! (x1) Welcome to the kingdom of aklaristan. (x1) Statistics Goverment: Islamic Monarchy Founded in: November, 18, 1877 Religion: Islam 95%, Christianity 1% Jewish 4% Population: 316 million. GDP: 675 USD trillion Capital: Tehran. 85% Aklaristanis, 5% Arab, 5% Slavic, 5% Other. Allies: Turkey, Canada, Russia, China, Greece, Japan, EU, Oman. Enemies: (none current) Size: 2,777,896 kilometers (km). Laws of Aklaristan (Aklaristan's Laws) * Freedom of speech, and treated equally. * To have a job you must be at the age 17. Retirements start at the age 70-80. * Free Education and Jobs for the Poor. * Healthcare is free. * Using drugs that could harm the human body and smoking and alcohol are banned, and if used then he or she is fined or jailed. History (1278-Now) Kalash tribes were first in greece, and then migrated to persia and made it their settlement and uniting with Persians. It was known as Persia, and first allied with the ottomans, The ottomans helped Persia throughout many times in the past, and Persia makes a new government and new flag and name. And that was the new nation of Aklaristan in 1877. It did not enter the war in WW1, but allowed forces againest the Central Powers to settle in their land and use some sources in Aklaristan. In WW2, it kicked out the axis forces in the Balkans when the Soviet Union and Aklaristan combined their forces. The Germans were surrounded in the West and East by the Allies. Then, Germany surrendered in europe, with Japan being nuked and signs an unconditional surrender. In 1947, Pakistan decides to unite with Aklaristan to make one single islamic country, but Bangladesh is now separate in 1971 due to riots and protests. Now later on, now in the Cold War, Aklaristan remains neutral like Yugoslavia. Then after the fall of the Berlin Wall, which was the end of the cold war, Aklaristan modernized and made a lot of progress in it's cities to make it safer and also more modernized. In 2008, a conflict happens in a island between Turkey and Greece its still remains disputed but Aklaristan helped Greece to be fair. Now it is still a nation with wonders and plenty of history, but still is hardworking in the progress in cities and areas. Aklaristanian Army (AGA) The Aklaristan Grand Army has about 1,000,000 active soldiers, Aklaristan's army has 487 nukes. One of their nukes can demolish and explode and damage about 1000 km. The Aklaristani Army took missions and wars. One of the marines took a mission in Rwanda in 1990's to aid some places due to the genocide in Rwanda. It also went to Pylion, to help the nation with its recources, and HappyHungryKingdom, to help the same thing with Pylion, It also helped PLC for backing up Russians, and using force. Strength: 1,837,798 Soldiers Nukes: 487 Tanks: 198,981 Warheads: 648,918 Category:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Official Nations Category:Made by Sunny Category:SunnyKhan Category:Fictitious Nations